I Can Love You Too
by Ciel the Hedgehog
Summary: Oneshot. Sonic has been receiving letters from a mysterious stranger whom he's fallen in love with. When Sonic gets to meet his admirer facetoface, what will he think when he finds out who it is?


**Hey everybody! Just thought I'd do this oneshot. I've had this in my head since the day before I went on vacation, but I didn't have enough time to write it. So, since I'm back, I can write it! I hope you all enjoy. I don't own Sonic, or anyone else in this story. Too bad...**

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog made his way through the city, running in his trademark speedy way. The autumn breeze felt good against his face, as he sped off towards his newest destination. He soon arrived, not at a friend's house, nor at a zone populated by Eggman's robots. No, for once, he was at the Central City park, for reasons only the blue hedgehog knew. He cast his gaze at the darkening sky, watching as the last remenants of the sunset faded away. Night was coming, the time he was waiting for.

The purpose of his journey lied in a letter that he held in his right hand. It was a letter from a dear friend, a friend he was dying to meet. It had all started a year ago, when the blue hero found a letter on his bed. He had been curious, for the letter had no adress. The note had been hand-written in a beautiful style, and to add to the mystery, there was no name on it. The person had simply gone by M. The stranger had stated that it was a not a fan, but a person who simply wanted to know Sonic himself. M had requested that the hedgehog left his reply on the windowsill, which the hero did so. The next day, his had been replaced by another letter, written in the same font, again with no adress. Sonic had been intrigued, and continued to reply to the stranger's letters. It was almost as if he knew this person, this mysterious "M" that seemed to know quite a bit about his past endeavors.

Sonic slowed down his pace as he entered the perimeters of the park, reading his letter for the seemingly thousandth time.

_Dear Sonic,_

_S is the first letter in sorrow, the first letter in salvation _

_S is the first letter in suprise, and also satisfaction_

_Knowing this, please meet me in Central Park tonight_

_S begins sunset, and I'll be there soon after_

_Don't be late, I'll meet you there. Forever yours, M._

The blue hedgehog chuckled to himself, loving the way that his admirer had put such a simple request into a poem. Though most people would think it unwise to meet someone you "know," but have never met face-to-face. But Sonic knew that it would be alright. They had shared many things between letters, and Sonic could always tell what M was feeling, for it was evident in the way the writing was. A letter made by M when angry was different from a sad one.

Although M had never specified it, Sonic knew that M was a female. He just knew it, and he coud prove it. No man could have such beautiful handwriting, and have such a way with words. His admirer had sometimes spoken of romance, and what love was like. Sonic had no reply for the girl, for he never had loved anyone like that. Some people believed it was that way with Amy, but it was in fact the opposite. Sonic was quite annoyed by her. To him, she was just another fangirl, just a bit more persistent than the others. As for M...Sonic knew that M was the girl for him. He could just imagine her, in all her mystery and beauty. Even if his image was incorrect, Sonic still knew he'd like her.

Sonic was soon in the middle of the park. Sonic sat himself down on a bench, stretching his arms above his head. Now, all he had to do was wait. At first, everything was quiet. But then, Sonic heard the scritch-scratching of a pencil on paper. Sonic turned his head to see a dark figure leaning against a tree, pencil and paper in hand. The blue hedgehog instantly recognized the being as his dark counterpart, Shadow.

"Hey Shadow, long time no see," Sonic walked over to the ebony hedgehog, who glanced up at him. "What'cha doing here?" The black hedgehog did not reply, but kept his gaze on Sonic a bit longer before he went back to his paper. Sonic leaned next to him on the tree, seeing that The Ultimate Lifeform was busy with his work. It was true, Sonic had not seen Shadow in quite some time. The black hedgehog did not look at all different from last time. He still wore his air shoes and gloves, and his quills were still sticking up. He had a red scarf wrapped around his neck, but he had been wearing that for quite a while now. Sonic didn't know why, for it wasn't at all cold.

Sonic, seeing that Shadow was not in the mood for a chat, Sonic decided to keep his eye out for M. About fifteen minutes passed, the sky now quite dark. Perhaps Sonic was in the wrong side of the park? The blue blur shrugged, and looked over to see what Shadow was doing.

Sonic was suprised to see that Shadow's paper was covered in a beautiful drawing. M had sometimes done drawings in her letters, but never one such as this. It seemed to be of someone, but Shadow couldn't tell who. He leaned a bit closer, only to have Shadow's hand pushing his face away. Sonic looked at his crimson eyes, watching the face light up in a smirk, as if to say, "Sorry, no peeking faker." The hero sighed, looking around the park. It was illuminated by streetlights, a slight fog hovering in the air. Something caught Sonic's eye, something lying in the grass. He went over to pick up the object, which was a backpack. One of the pouches was open, Sonic noted, and there was a piece of lined paper sticking out. A familiar piece of writing was across the page.

"Hey, that's one of my letters," Sonic exclaimed, opening the pouch some more.there was a whole collection of letters, all from him to M. "She must have been here before I came, and dropped this. Oh crud, I missed her." Sonic felt the backpack slip out of his hands, and he saw that Shadow now had possesion of it.

He quietly unzipped another pocket, pulling out a spare pencil. Realization hit like a brick.

"It can't be..." Green eyes caught red, the two hedgehogs staring at each other. "You were the one leaving those letters? You are M?" The black hedgehog slowly nodded.

"That I am," he replied. Soic gasped inside his head, for te voice did not sound like Shadow. In fact, it didn't sound like anything at all. There was barely any sound in the voice, quieter than a whisper. The deep, strong voice was no longer, instead replaced by the sound of a whispering breeze.

"But I...how could you," Sonic could not find words to express his suprise. Only one word would work. "Why?"

"I can explain," Shadow said softly. "Remember what happened after the Black Arm incident? How everyone treated me like a hero when I came back from the Ark?"

"Of course I remember," Sonic replied quietly, still staring at Shadow.

"It was too much," Shadow murmmered, his voice sounding almost alien. "I could not deal with everyone depending on me the way you can. It depressed me. It was as if that's all I was for, was to be the one everyone gives their troubles to. I had no friends, only faces and names. And then, when I couldn't help everyone, I decided that I was useless." Shadow let the words sink in, and Sonic began to piece things together.

"So, let me guess," Sonic said, "You tried to make everyone forget about you?"

"Not just that," continued the whisperey voice. "I didn't want to be able to have anyone depend on me. I know I can't kill myself, I'm immortal. So I tried to maim myself, so they would see me as weak as I thought...as I knew that I was. But when I tried, I just..." The sound of Shadow's voice stopped, instead replaced by silent sobs. The blue hedgehog walked up to his friend, wiping off some of the tears. He lifted up Shadow's face, bringing their eyes back into contact.

"It's over now Shadow," Sonic said. "You don't need to cry."

"Thank you," Shadow muttered, also brushing away the tears from his face. "I think...it was you. I realized how sad you would be if one of your friends hurt themselves like that...and that I was your friend. But I had already thrust the dagger into my throat. It didn't kill me, but my voice is now damaged. Probably permanetly, too."

"And you didn't want anyone to know," Sonic finished. "So you covered the scars with a scarf, and you began to send the notes. And today, you had enough courage to confront me, even with your voice. But why did you start sending letters? And why M?"

"Well, M is easy," Shadow replied. "It's the first letterof Maria. As for the letters, I wanted to know you. I didn't maim myself because of you, and then I realized..." Sonic cocked his head, wondering what Shadow was about to say.

"Realized what?" Sonic asked. Shadow was staring at his air shoes, when Sonic saw the paper and pencil that Shadow had been using earlier. The picture was facing the sky, and Shadow had a clear view of the drawing. It was not one, but two creatures, both of them embracing eachother in a kiss. The one on the left was incomplete, while the one on the right was...

"Shadow?" Sonic asked, "Is that...you in the picture?"

"Yes, but I couldn't get the other face right." Shadow had stopped staring at his shoes, now looking at Sonic to see if he understood what he was trying to say. Sonic did realize, especially as their faces came a little closer.

"I always imagined M as a girl," Sonic said, "But I guess...I can love you too."**

* * *

Fin! Yes, I do support Sonadow, even though I prefer Shadouge/Sonamy. Do not flame if you think it's a stupid couple, for everyone is entitled to their own views. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
